


Last Hope Of The Asgard

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-13
Updated: 2003-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Anubis thinks about Jonas's fascinating DNA code and where the Asgard fit into that equation.
Kudos: 6





	Last Hope Of The Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This idea about Jonas's true potential popped into my head after not just 1 but 2 Goa'ulds showed such obvious interest in his DNA…Makes a person wonder, doesn't it? (Well, made me wonder anyway *G*)
> 
> Thanks so much to Dee Dee for beta! *hugs*
> 
> Remember: This was written after Evolution – part 1 in season 7 aired. At that time nothing said this could not be true though of course nothing indicated it was either. But if future episodes makes this impossible take this as another note to save my own ass *laughs*.

**Last Hope Of The Asgard**

He is the first human I have ever found…intriguing. His insolence and bravado is fascinating and makes me wonder how long it would take me break him and bend him to my will.

At first sight he was like all the others; a means to an end. He fought but to no avail of course. I got all the information I needed and much more. His entire life and emotions are shattered all over my ship and is in my disposition to use and abuse as I see fit. I found so much pain in him that I am sure breaking him would not take very long for love he has never had and hope is only an illusion; what is more is that he knows this as a fact yet wears a mask to be able to make it through.

By all accounts he has served his usefulness and it was only by chance I found what makes him so unique and special; his DNA makeup is unlike anything I've ever seen before and I can only guess how come that is. He will make a fascinating yet dangerous study. Dangerous because I know what he truly is; where his true destiny lies. I can count on the general ignorance of humans and the emotional barriers the other humans carry towards him to ensure that they will never even guess all he can be. However as I have seen from Thor, the Asgard are not held back by emotional ties and if they were to take a closer look at Jonas Quinn they would see what I have; he is the last hope of the Asgard race. Within his DNA is the code to break their curse and ensure their cloning can proceed indefinitely. That I cannot have, given that they're my greatest enemies. They are the only race with the slightest hope of ever posing any real danger to me. Still I do not want to simply kill such a fascinating being…I must know everything about him first. If he has the ability to truly reach a higher step in human evolution as Nirrti believed…if he holds the key to the salvation of the Asgard race…Maybe he also holds the key for me to fully Descend so I can reclaim a body. Nirrti foolishly let her greatest hope slip away from her; the Asgard didn't even consider this possibility…I will not make any of those mistakes. I will have my answers one way or another. Jonas Quinn belongs to me now and I will make sure his unique gift helps only me or none at all!

He could become the answer to every prayer my greatest enemy has ever uttered and thus it would be safer to kill him now but I will not let him go…not just yet. He holds the answer to everyone else's wishes and desires…Hidden somewhere within him, even hidden from himself, lies the answers to my own desires as well and I will get what I want…Anubis never loses; especially not to a mere human.

The End


End file.
